The Store
by Cjadorable
Summary: This is a funny, sweet story about joe and clarisse going to the stor toeghter. there are some funny moments like boncing on balls, and some romantic moments. plzz read and comment.


By:

A Romanitic day in the store.

" OK, so we need, eggs, milk, bread, soup, fish, and cookies." Clarisse read the shopping list she held in her hand out loud to herself. She went down stairs to the mini hallway and put on her coat and gloves. It was snowing out side, she she put on another coat, along with a scarf. She was just about to walk out the door when Joe came running up to her.

" Where are you going?" he asked taking his wife in his arms and teasingly biting her ear.

" Im going to the store."

" Oh. Ok ill come with you. You don't mind do you?" he asked putting on his coat and scarf.

" Not at all, but your driving."

" OK." he wrapped one arm around her waist, and used the other to pull shut the door. They got in the car and drove away.

" So, how long has it been since you have gone to a store?"

" Oh... about... 10 years."

" 10 years!?" Joe said in amazment as they came to a red light.

" Yes, I know. Its been a long time."

" I'll say, its been 10 years. So how would you have managed by yourself in a store that you havent been in in 10 years?"

" I would have managed." she said as Joe started driving again.

" And besides, lucky me, now I have you to help me."

" Yes you do"  
They arrived in the parking lot about 15 minutes later. Joe got out of the car and so did Clarisse.

" Just what do you think your doing?" Joe asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

" Im getting out of a car. Is there a problem with that?" Clarisse asked tighting up her scarf, as the snow fell on her hair.

" There cartainly is, now get back in the car, and let ME open your door."

" Joseph please, its freezing out here I..."

" No, no, no, I want to open the door for my beautiful wife. Get in the car please." he said in a sarcastic way. Clarisse gave him a look and got in the car. Joe walked over, opened the door, and held his hand out for her. She took it as he helped her out of the car.

" Are you satisfied now?" she asked hugging her coat to keep her warm.

" Yes I am, very, Thank you. Now lets go in, im cold"  
They entered the store and got a buggy.

" Ok," said Clarisse.

" Eggs. we need eggs."

" OK, eggs"  
They went to the food isle to get eggs, but something caught Clarisses eye. It was a pair of earings.

" Oh Joesph look! There beautiful!." she said picking them up and bringing them up. she flaunted them to Joe and asked,

" How do I look?"

" Dazziling. Do you want them? Ill buy them for you."

" Oh you will! Oh thank you soo much." she said throwing her arms around him.

" Anything to make you happy." he kissed her, and put the earings in the buggy.

" Now about those eggs." he said moving on.

" Oh right. ummm." she said looking around.

" Where are they?" she asked embarrased.

" Haha." Joe laughed.

" There over here." He said bring Clarisse over to him wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They got the eggs, and Clarisse looked at the list.

" OK, now we need...milk."

" Ok good, thats right here too." Clarisse went to where the milk was.

" ummmm the one with the...purple top?"

" Do you like low fat milk?"

" Ewwww heavens no, why?"

" hahah, thats the kind of milk your looking at."

" Oh Joesph im sorry im new to this. Instead of laughing at me, help me."

" aww, but your so cute when your confuse"  
Clarisse put her hands on her hips, bit her bottom lip, and tapped her foot.

" Ok ok." Joseph said. " The one with the RED top."

" Thank you." Clarisse said as she grabbed the milk and placed it in the buggy.

" Next?" Joe asked.

" Next? We need...bread."

" Ok thats over here" To get to the bread, they had to pass the toy isle, and in the middle of the isle, there was a big ball that you bounce on.

" OOO!!" Joseph said just like a little child.  
" Its red!" he said running over to the ball and sitting on it.  
" I use to have one of these. It was so much fun!"

" Joseph," Clarisse said laughing " You look like a little child."

" Theres on in all of us. Come on, grab one, play with me. Pweeez?" he begged bouncing over to Clarisse and begging like a puppy.

" OK, down boy." she said walking over to the balls and grabbing one.

" Now...hoiw do I work this thing?" she said twirling it around in puzzlement.

" Haha, you sit on it, and bounce."

" oh.. I... I knew that"  
She sat on it and bounced.

" Wow! That is fun."

" see"  
They stayed there bouncing on big red balls for 10 minutes.Then Clarisse got off and put hers back.

" Ok Lets go"  
They got there bread, and walked around a little longer. They passed a beding isle and walked down it.

" Look at this honey." Joe said holding up silk sheets for Clarisse to see.

" Oooooo, get emm."

" No problem." He said putting them in the buggy. They bought a few more things that were not on the list as well as things that were on the list. They passed the pajama isle. joe saw a red lagerae and held it up.

" hey get this." He said rasing his eye brows up and down.

" Honestly Joe, were in a public place."

So?" Joe asked walking over to her pjs in his handand kissed her. putting the Pjs in the buggy, without her seeing it. They went to the check out and started putting things on the roller. Clarisse picked up the re pajama set,

" Joseph?" she said laughing.

" No." she said

" Awww please?"

" Fine. Your lucky I love you."

" And I love you"  
The clerk lady was giggling a little, but checked it out anyway. They got there things, and left. The loaded up the car, and left.

" well how was it?"

" How was what?" Clarisse asked

" How was it being in the store for the first time in 10 years?"

" interesting. but fun. Im lucky to have you with me to help me."

" Im the lucky one. I get to watch you in your confusion and laugh."

" Do you get your amuzment from my torture?"

" Yes I do."

" Ok then"  
They went home and put away there things. and after a long day went to bed.

The end! 


End file.
